


Specters - Prologue

by Gods_and_Punks



Series: Specters: The Dawn of a New Order [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fan theories, Gen, Hiatus fic, dawn syndulla (fandom character), force theories, kanera - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gods_and_Punks/pseuds/Gods_and_Punks
Summary: 10 years ago, Kanan Jarrus disappeared in the Battle of Yavin 4.  Now he's returned, free to live happily with the love of his life and their beautiful daughter.  But when a darkness starts hanging over them, he realizes that the Force returned him for a reason and that his daughter has an important destiny.





	Specters - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just want to preface this with: I've never written in the Star Wars Universe before, and I'm going to do my best to comply with lore without having to rewrite or ignore any canon. I feel like it's important to make this something that is feasible within world. That being said, this is literally the first SW thing I've ever written so I might slip up.
> 
> Anyway, warning over! Please enjoy!

_How long has it been? I’ve lost track of time...._

The image of a woman appeared, hazily, in the blur of void. She walked with such pride and strength; the surety of someone who's lived hardship and loss, and stared it in the face until it yielded. There was no question who she was, yet her face escaped the range of the vision.

_What I would give to see you again..._

She was twi’lek, and dressed in a flight suit covered in grease spots. She stood at a counter taking notes as a man made grand gestures and pointed to the pad. After some discourse, they shook hands, and each turned to head in a different direction.

_Where are you?_

A young girl, about the age of 10, trotted across the field of vision. She was dressed in a similar suit, making her look like a miniature of the woman. In her arms was a large box with mechanical parts sticking out of the top. She ran behind elder mechanic, who smiled with all the love that the galaxy held fast.

“I wish he could see you,” her lips mouthed, though her eyes still above the hazy darkness that cropped the image.

“I can! Hera!” The man in the void reached out, but something changed. Reality shifted. The ground - or the liquid energy that amounted to it - dropped out from under the blind, lonely man. 

“Dume.”

His stomach lurched. He found himself falling away from the place he once was - quickly losing connection to the Force-rich void of energy and life that he’d been surrounded by for what felt like eons. As though falling into a frozen lake, his being faded into numbness and then unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done some much research on this stuff and I still feel like I'm going to mess something up, so please feel free to comment on stuff and help make suggestions. I will most likely be revising the chapters even after they get posted anyway, just because I don't plan on sitting on them before posting them (which basically means I might be fleshing them out more eventually).
> 
> I'm kind of notorious for not finishing things I write, so I'm going to post chapters as soon as they are done to push me to actually finish this thing!! My goal is to get it done before we come back from this last hiatus (but with school, I don't think that's realistic, tbh).


End file.
